


Benefit of the Doubt

by ingridmatthews



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews





	Benefit of the Doubt

  
  
  
Starbuck returns to the _Galactica_ covered in dirt, blood and dried algae, her face twisted into a toothy smile that looks just this shy of madness.

Something's happened down there, something more than a near-death experience and it shows, not that anyone in the room really cares.

Gaeta's been sent to debrief her, alone, which he does with a demeanor so icy, it nearly freezes the recycled air into snow.

"When you saw the temple ..." he begins crisply.

"I didn't see any temple," Kara interjects, licking her lips. She gets up and shoves the conference room table aside, its legs scraping loudly against the metal floor. She moves in so close, their noses are nearly touching. "But I might have seen God."

Gaeta hesitates. A touch of fear works its way into his heart, but he shakes it away. "I don't understand what you mean."

Her smile is very frightening. Even more so when she grabs him by the collar of his uniform and pulls him into a punishing kiss -- all tongue and teeth and the bitter taste of blood.

It lasts too long; violent and strange, and when she pulls away with a triumphant look, Gaeta doesn't wait another second to pull his fist back and slam it into her jaw with all the strength he possesses.

He must be stronger than he thinks, as she flies back against the wall and lands with a terrible _crack_. Eventually she slips down until she's sprawled out on the floor, dazed and staring at the ceiling with the same tortured grin gracing her features. "Feel better now, Felix?"

"Frak you," he snarls, his iron-control slipping away completely.

He wants to kick her -- he wants to _kill_ her -- but somehow he ends up atop her, kissing her hard, tearing at her flight suit and she helps him with the clasps, laughing hoarsely. "Come on," Kara urges, as he somehow gets them undressed enough to clumsily work his way inside of her. "I know what you want."

"You have no _idea_ what I want," he growls, lying between her spread legs and slamming into her without finesse.

She raises herself to meet him with every stroke, gasping with pleasure. "Maybe I don't care."

He thinks about hitting her again, but his orgasm takes over and he comes without warning. Gaeta knows he'll despise himself later, but that doesn't matter.

All that matters is that, right at this moment, he hates her a whole lot more.

"Maybe that makes two of us," he replies finally, rising and zipping himself up easily, pulling himself together with a practiced hand. "Now, about that vision of God you had ..."

Still sprawled on the floor, Starbuck begins to laugh, until the laughter turns to sobs and Felix wonders why he still has the decency to wait until she's finished crying to continue the debriefing.

~*~

It's not as though she's ever given him the benefit of the doubt.

**Current mood:**  
---


End file.
